<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King William the 1st of Murdochonia by DancingQueensStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973339">King William the 1st of Murdochonia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories'>DancingQueensStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murdoch Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the ending of episode 14x08. William is the prince of Murdochonia, and on his 21st birthday and a deal he made with his uncle Thomas and aunt Margaret, he meets the beautiful Lady Julia. With the help of his man servant and best friend George, will he marry the lovely Lady Julia or settle for the other Ladies in the kingdom?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Margaret Brackenreid/Thomas Brackenreid, William Murdoch/Julia Ogden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s 1811, in the peaceful and magical land of Murdochonia. Prince William, had been woken up by his male servant, confidante, and best friend George.<br/>“It’s time to wake up sir. It’s your 21st birthday” George said as he placed the breakfast tray at the end of the bed<br/>“Thank, you, George.” William said as he rubbed his eyes, <br/>“Will that be all, sir?” <br/>“Do you know, if Lord Ogden’s daughters, Lady Julia and Lady Ruby will be at the party tonight?”<br/>George smirked, “your uncle Thomas invited them, sir”<br/>“Thank you, that would be all” William said and ate his breakfast<br/>After breakfast, he got out of bed, got dressed and went to see his uncle Thomas. <br/>He headed down the hallway towards the door of his uncle’s study and knocked on it.<br/>“Come in” Thomas said behind from the door<br/>William enters, “uncle”<br/>“Ah, William, my boy. Are you ready for the big day?”<br/>He shrugged as he took a seat on a couch, “I guess so, but remember our agreement”<br/>“Right, about everyone being equal, and letting women attend schools of their choices”<br/>“Yes. If you break that promise…”<br/>Thomas signed, “I won’t I promise. Remember, when your mother died, I promised her, whatever you asked for, you get.”<br/>“Thank you, uncle”<br/>There was a knock on the door, “come in”<br/>“Aunty” William said	<br/>“Ah, Margaret. You look wonderful”<br/>Margaret gave him a look, “you’re still in the doghouse, Thomas.”<br/>“Lord, give me strength” he said as he gulped down his scotch<br/>“William, Lord Ogden and his daughters have arrived”<br/>He smiled and got up, “thank you, aunty, I shall see them” he said as he walked down the hallway to the staircase and saw the lady Ogden’s. <br/>“Lady Julia, Lady Ruby” he bowed to them<br/>“Your Grace” Ruby said as she curtsy and pushed her cleavage together and he let out a big gulp, “like what you see, your grace?” she said with a seductive voice<br/>“Ruby” Julia said a she nudged her, and curtsy, “your Grace”<br/>“Please, call me William” he said as he looked into her blue eyes and smiled<br/>Ruby huffed and stopped down the hallway and saw portraits and paintings of various people and landscapes, while William and Julia took a walk in his mother’s garden.<br/>As they were walking, Julia decided to break the silence, “so your uncle Thomas…is he really your uncle?”<br/>William chuckled, “no, he’s my godfather. He was my mother’s confidante.”<br/>“I see, so he has raised you all your life?”<br/>“Pretty much, since I was 6 after my mother died”<br/>“What about your father?”<br/>“He died before I was born”<br/>“Oh, I’m sorry”<br/>“Don’t be. Now, enough about me. Tell me about your family”<br/>Julia smiled, “well, its just been my sister, me and my father, since my mother had died.”<br/>“I’m sorry” William said as he caressed her shoulder<br/>Julia gave him a little smile, “after she died, my father couldn’t even look at Ruby and I…so he sent us to live with our aunt and only saw him on holidays. But when we were at the proper age, he sent us to boarding school, so we would act like proper ladies. But we both got suspended within 2 days.” She said with a chuckle<br/>“2 days? What did you do?”<br/>“Went horseback riding, with no corsets on, and like men in our undergarments”<br/>William’s side went wide, “very risqué” he said as he imagined her riding a horse, with her hair flowing down her naked shoulders. When she snapped him out of the fantasy, “your Grace?”<br/>“Oh, I’m sorry, what did you say?”<br/>“I said the reason we did that is because, we were asked on a dare and I hate side saddle.”<br/>William rubbed his forehead, “so how did your father react, hearing about this?”<br/>“He just picked us up and took us back to our aunts, and never spoke to us for a year. But our aunt, punished us by locking us in our rooms.”<br/>“That’s horrible”<br/>“Not really. One of the maid’s, became good friends with Ruby and I and showed us a way of how we could see each other through a secret entrance from my room to Ruby’s room and through the whole mansion to the outside.”<br/>“And your aunt, didn’t find out?”<br/>Julia shook her head, “no” she said with a chuckle<br/>They continued laughing and talking until they entered back into the mansion, and saw Ruby staring at a portrait, “Ruby”<br/>“Jules, your Grace”<br/>“Please, William”<br/>“William, is this your mother?”<br/>William looked up and saw the portrait, “yes, 2 months before she died” he said with tears in his eyes. Julia grabbed his hand and squeezed it, as he squeezed it back. <br/>As they were holding hands, Ruby noticed and said, “how beautiful, just met and already holding hands” she said with a sarcastic voice<br/>They looked down and let go of their hands, “I’m sorry, William” Julia said <br/>“Not at all, Julia”<br/>As they were continuing looking at the paintings, William’s uncle called for him to see a Lady Eva, Lord Pearce’s daughter”<br/>William let out a gulp, “oh, boy, not her again. Talk to you later, ladies” he said and bowed and walked down the hallway to his other guests.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Making A Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 3 days after William’s birthday as he took a stroll through the garden, since he knew he had a big decision to make, of which Lady he wanted to marry.<br/>As he walked, he thought to himself, “Lady Pearce was very beautiful, but had a scandalous reputation, and had many skeletons in the closet.<br/>Lady Fuller was like him, a catholic, adventurous, and had a wonderful sense of humor.<br/>There was also Lady Pen, and Lady Jones, but none of them were Lady Ogden, or should I say the beautiful Lady Julia. <br/>She was the opposite of him, but had the same views as him, but she admitted she didn’t believe in God. The one thing I promised my mother that I would marry as Lady who was a true believer. But can I go against her wishes and marry Julia?”<br/>As he continued walking, he saw George, “sir, your uncle is looking for you.”<br/>William smiled, “he is probably wondering if I have made a decision?”<br/>George nodded, “so have you?”<br/>William nodded, “I have, tell my uncle I had made my decision.”<br/>“Very good, sir” George said as he bowed and left.</p><p>It was an hour later, as William was sitting at his desk, admiring his mother’s engagement ring, when his uncle walks in, “so you made a decision, eh?”<br/>“Yes, and I have already written to her to come here for dinner in 2 days’ time.”<br/>“Very good, proud you son.”<br/>William nodded back to him, “thank you.”<br/>“So, which of the ladies did you choose…not that Lady Pearce?”<br/>William laughed, “no, she was scrapped from my list immediately, but don’t worry the one I chose my mother would have chosen for me.”<br/>Thomas smiled and gave him a hug, “your mother would be so proud of you.”</p><p>2 days later came, when the carriage pulled up as George helped the lady out, “Lady Ogden, welcome back”<br/>“Thank you, Mr. Crabtree”<br/>“Please, call me George”<br/>“Ok, George. Do you know where Prince William is?”<br/>“He’s waiting for you, in the hallway, I’ll take you there”<br/>They arrive, “sir, Lady Ogden”<br/>William looked at her, “Lady Ogden” he said and kissed her hand, “thank you for coming back”<br/>“Your welcome. My sister was disappointed you didn’t invite her”<br/>“My apologies”<br/>“Oh, don’t apologize. Its great having a night without her.”<br/>They both laugh, “will you join me for dinner?” he said as he gave her in his arm.<br/>“I’d be delighted” she said as she took his arm, and they went to the dining area.<br/>They ate, talked about their life and their beliefs of how he wanted to make his kingdom all equal and how she wanted to go to school to become a doctor. <br/>After dinner, he took her to show her a painting that just arrived, “it was my mother’s last painting before she died.”<br/>The painting was of a rose garden, with a young couple and a little boy having a picnic. Julia looked at it and was amazed of how beautiful it was, “I have never seen such a beautiful painting in my life. What’s it called?”<br/>William looked at her, “the future, it’s called the future” he said as he bends down on one knee.<br/>She turned to him and gasped, “your grace.”<br/>“Lady Julia, from the moment I met you I just knew we were meant for each other. I feel like I have known you my whole life and so will you do the honor or becoming my wife?”<br/>She had tears in her, “I’m sorry William, I can’t” she said as she walked down the hallway.<br/>“Wait, Julia” he said as he grabbed her arm, “what’s the matter?”<br/>She wiped her tears, “I do, want to marry you, your grace, but as I said…I want to be a doctor.”<br/>“You can do both, be my wife and be a doctor.”<br/>Julia looked at him, “really?”<br/>“Yes, so I ask agai…”<br/>“Yes, I’ll marry you, William” she said and gave him a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Wedding of Prince William & Lady Julia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been 2 weeks since William proposed to Julia, but they kept in touch through letters. One letter, Julia wrote that she was accepted at a university, but after finding out she was a “Julia and not Julian,” they forced her to drop out. As William read the letter, he knew she had cried while writing it, since the ink that bled a bit, so he sent a letter to the school and asked to speak to the dean.<br/>After sending the letter, William heard a knock on his door, and was asked to come into his dressing room to try on his wedding suit. <br/>“Ok, sir, lift up your arm up” George asked as William lifted up his arm, “ok, looks like we need to shorten the sleeves a bit.”<br/>“And fix the hemline of the pants” William said.<br/>George laughed, “yes, sir, don’t worry the suit will be ready a day before your wedding.”<br/>“Good, I’m nervous, though” William said as he looked down.<br/>“How, William”<br/>“You only call me, by my first name, when you’re being a caring friend.” He said with a smile.<br/>“Well, right now I am your friend, George…so, William tells me what’s wrong?”<br/>“I am not afraid of the wedding, but…I am afraid for the wedding night”<br/>“Oh, you mean…” George asked <br/>“Yes, I don’t know what to do, and I am too embarrassed to ask Uncle Tom and since your married to Effie…”<br/>“You want me to explain it?” George asked with a gulp<br/>“Please, George” William pleaded as he grabbed his hand<br/>George sat down and begin to explain of what to do and give him pointers.<br/>An hour later, George walked out of William’s dressing room, wide eyes with the suit on his arms. <br/>William at his desk, was trying to process of what he had heard and looked through the pointers he had written down in his journal and put in his desk secret drawer and locked it and headed to the garden to clear his mind.</p><p>(Ogden House)</p><p>Julia was getting her wedding dress fitted, when Ruby came in, “oh, Jules, you look so beautiful.”<br/>“Thanks, Ruby, but you don’t think it’s too much?”<br/>Ruby shook her head, “no, it’s perfect”<br/>Julia looked in the mirror, “yes, but I need something around the waist, but it needs to attach to the wrap.”<br/>Ruby was thinking, “yes…wait I got it.” She said and ran to her and came back with a small blue brooch, “Ruby is that mothers?”<br/>“Yes, it would be your something blue, old and borrowed.” She said and placed it on the waist of the dress<br/>“Your right, its perfect. But I need something new.” Julia said<br/>“I knew you would say that, so I bought you these pearl earrings.”<br/>“Ruby, you shouldn’t have”<br/>“Nonsense, Jules. I saw them the other day and thought they would be perfect”<br/>Julia put them on, and they were perfect, and added the perfect finishing touch.<br/>Afterwards the girls went into Julia’s room; as they entered Julia saw something on her desk and try to hide it before Ruby saw it, “what is this, Jules?”<br/>“Oh, it’s just a novel, I found”<br/>Ruby began looking through it, “an erotica novel” she said as she teased her.<br/>“I guess, I was saving it for a friend. Now can I have it back?”<br/>Ruby put it behind her back, “Jules, you don’t need to be embarrassed by the novel.”<br/>Julia laid down on her bed, “I was just finding out information about my wedding night of what and how to please William.”<br/>Ruby sat beside her, “that’s nothing to be embarrassed by…but you’re still a virgin?”<br/>Julia nodded<br/>Ruby was surprised <br/>“Wait, Ruby you’re not?”<br/>Ruby shook her head, “so what do you want to know?”<br/>Julia placed her hands on her face, “I can’t believe I’m asking my asking my little sister, about sex.”<br/>Ruby laughed, “yes, it should be the opposite”<br/>“Grab my journal from my desk, please and tell me all you know”<br/>Ruby grabs the journal, hands it to Julia and she begins writing down the information.<br/>An hour later, Julia couldn’t believe of how much her little sister knew and had more information and knowledge than the novel had.</p><p>It was the day of the wedding, William had made George his best man, which his uncle thought was ridiculous idea, since he was a servant. But William had told him, either George was his best man or him and Julia would elope; but William got his way, and he was so happy.<br/>Ruby was maid of honor, no questions about it, since Julia didn’t have many friends, who were women. But Julia didn’t care since all the women she ever met, were all stuck up and gossipers.<br/>George had just finished fixing William’s tie, as he asked him, “so, William do you remember everything I told you a few days ago?”<br/>“Yes” he said as he patted his breast pocket, “do you have the ring, George?”<br/>“Uh, right here” George said as he patted his pocket but didn’t feel the ring, “uh, oh. Good lord”<br/>“George! That was my mother’s ring”<br/>George began patting down his whole body when he felt the ring in his other pocket, “whew, its right here.”<br/>“Good, now hold onto it”<br/>“Yes, of course” he said <br/>When they heard the organ playing, and it was time to go in, when uncle Tom and aunt Margaret approached him, “William, we just want to say good luck and were proud of you” they both said<br/>William nodded and headed into the church and stood at his spot.</p><p>Julia was still in the dressing room, as the maid was making sure everything was in place, “where’s Ruby, when you need her?”<br/>“Here I am, Jules” Ruby said as she entered the room, trying to fix herself<br/>The maid noticed her appearance and did the sign of the cross.<br/>“My gosh, Ruby, you couldn’t wait till after my wedding to get into bed with a man?”<br/>Ruby giggled, “actually it was the wall, but he was an old friend from school”<br/>Julia rolled her eyes, as she heard the organ playing and knew it was time.<br/>She took deep breaths, as Ruby and the maid made sure she looked presentable as they approached Lord Ogden, waiting in front of the church doors.<br/>“Julia, my Julia. You look marvelous” he said and placed a kiss on her forehead, “I am so proud of you, you know”<br/>Julia nodded, “I do, daddy” and gave him a kiss on the cheek, as the wedding march began<br/>Ruby prepared the flower girls as they headed down the aisle one by one.<br/>Then it was Ruby’s turn, as she passed by the man, she had alone time with half an hour ago, who gave her a wink. She smiled at him, before arriving at the alter and stood at her spot.<br/>It was then Julia’s turn as she linked her arm with her father, and they walked down the aisle and got to the alter as her father gave her a kiss on the cheek and she reached for William’s hand. <br/>The service started out the traditional catholic way, by William’s request, then went into a more modern way as the priest said, “the groom and bride will say their vows”<br/>William went first, “Julia, I never believed love at first sight, but that was until I met you. From the moment I first saw you, I knew I was in love. After my mother passed, I was in the dark, and never wanted to come out, that was until we took a walk through my mother’s flower garden, and I had finally found the light. I never thought I would meet someone, who shared the same views of the world as me. I vow from this day forward I will love and honor you, until my last breath.”<br/>Julia with tears in her eyes, began her vows, “William, just like you, I never believed love at first sight. But to be told I never wanted to marry…anyone. That was until I met you, and hearing about your views on the world, the love for your mother and walking with you in her flower garden, I knew I had met my prince charming. I vow I will love and honor you, until my last breath.”<br/>The priest then continued, “now, Prince William Henry John, do you take Lady Julia Elizabeth Ogden, as your wife…”<br/>“I do” William said with a smile<br/>“Lady Julia…”<br/>“I do, I truly do”<br/>“May we have the ring?”<br/>George approaches William and gives him the ring.<br/>“William, repeated after me, with this ring, I thee wed”<br/>“With this ring I thee wed” and placed the ring on her finger<br/>“Prince William and Lady Julia Ogden have said their vows and exchanged the ring. I am now pleased to announce them as husband and wife. You now kiss your bride”<br/>William and Julia look at each other with a smile, and share their first kiss, smile at each other again and walked down the aisle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Wedding Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wedding was a success, as William awaits in his bed chambers, waiting for Julia to come. He keeps looking over the stuff George had told him and reminding himself on how to do it, when he hears a knock on the door.<br/>“Come in” he says and sees Julia in a see-through nightie with her hair down over her shoulders. He gulps as he looks at all her curves as he reaches for her hand, “your hair is beautiful like that”<br/>Julia smiles, “thanks” she says as she grabs his hand and approaches him as they begin to caress each other’s bodies. She couldn’t believe how muscular he was, compared to all the men she had met.<br/>“Nervous?” William asked<br/>Julia nodded, “I am a virgin”	<br/>He takes her chin with his finger, “so am I”<br/>“Really?”<br/>William nodded, and gave her a kiss on the lips, which turned into a passionate kiss, as they took off each other’s clothes and laid on the bed and made love for the first time as husband and wife. <br/>After, with a loud moan, and William on down at her, “I’m sorry, Julia…did I hurt you?”<br/>She shook her head, “no, it was amazing” and gave him a kiss<br/>“I agree” William said between kisses, “better than I expected”<br/>Julia giggled and pushed at his chest and straddled him, and had her fun by pleasuring him.<br/>A few minutes later, William did the same to her, afterwards totally exhausted, they just laid and held each other as they fell asleep.</p><p>An hour later, William woke up, looking at his new wife and got out of bed and went to his desk, opening a drawer and writing in his journal, when Julia woke up, “what are you doing?”<br/>William looked at her, as her long blonde hair flowed over her shoulders, and covered her breasts, “my journal…I write it in every night.”<br/>Julia smiled, “how long have you been doing this?”<br/>“Since my mother passed. I have gone through 5 journals already. Sounds ridiculous, I know”<br/>Julia shook her head and approached him, “no it isn’t. I did something similar, after my mother passed away, when I was 7.”<br/>“What did you do?”<br/>“I would get up every morning at 6:00 and stroll down a path by my house. This path, my mother always took me when I couldn’t sleep. When I was a baby, she put me in the pram, but when I was a child, we would walk together and tell me stories.”<br/>William got up and hugged her, and looked her at her, “I love you even more now”<br/>Julia smiled, “why?”<br/>“Because you told me something personal. I don’t want no secrets between us, deal?”<br/>She gave him a kiss, “deal” and pulled him to the bed<br/>“Wait, I want to give you something.” He says as he goes back to his desk, and pulls out a box, “close your eyes, Julia”<br/>She closes her eyes and feels something placed on her neck and her hands, “ok open”<br/>She opens her eyes and sees a matching pearl necklace around her neck and earrings in her hands, “they belonged to my mother…now they belong to you…my wife” <br/>Julia puts the earrings on and looks at the necklace, caresses William’s cheek and kisses him, “thank you” and pushes him back on the bed, and they make love again, and fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been 2 months since the wedding as William and Julia arrive home from their honeymoon from Paris. All Julia wanted to do was rest, when she got home, but tonight they would be having birthday party for William’s uncle. <br/>When they enter into the bedroom chambers, Julia asked her maid, Lily to help undo her corset. As Lily was undoing the corset, she noticed how pale Julia was, “I am sorry my lady for asking, but when was the last time you bled.”<br/>Julia laughed, “please, call me Julia, and I am not with child”<br/>“Did you have your cycle in Paris?”<br/>“Yes, plus, William and I decided to do the withdrawal method until were ready to have a child.”<br/>Lily looked at her confused, “uh, withdrawal method?”<br/>“Oh” Julia said and whispered in her ear and it made Lily blush, “Lily don’t be embarrassed. I what us to be up front with each other, deal?”<br/>“Deal”</p><p>A couple of hours later, the party was underway as everyone was sitting watching a little play in the ballroom, when Julia felt like she was going to be sick, got up real quick, so did Lily and ran to the nearest toilet.<br/>“How rude of her to just get up and leave during the king’s birthday” said one female guest<br/>“I agree, the lady can’t hold her own meal” a male guest responded back with a laugh<br/>William overheard and went over to them, “if you speak awful things of my wife, I shall ask you to leave”<br/>The male guest scoffed at him, “only your uncle can tell us to leave”<br/>“And why don’t you, Richard” Tom said as he came up to them<br/>“What, Tom, I am one of your oldest friends” said Richard<br/>“Yes, but if your disrespect my nephew’s wife again…then were no longer friends”<br/>Richard scoffed, grabbed his wife’s hand and left.</p><p>After Julia felt better, she reentered the ballroom, “my sincere apologies, I don’t know what came over me”<br/>Tom put his hand up, “no need, I am just glad you are feeling better.”<br/>“I am, thank you”<br/>As Margaret approached her, and grazed her forehead, and whispered into her ear, “when was the last time you bled?”<br/>Julia just shook her head, “dinner, just didn’t agree with me”<br/>“If you say so” Margaret said<br/>They sat down again and enjoyed the rest of the play, had birthday cake and headed to the bed chambers.</p><p>It was the middle of the night, when William woke up and heard Julia throwing up in the chamber pot.<br/>“My love, are you alright?” he asked and rushed to her side<br/>Julia nodded, and began crying, “its not possible, we did the method right”<br/>“Julia, are you with child?”<br/>“I might be…but can you get the doctor…now?”<br/>William nodded and went into the hallway, knocked on George’s door and asked him to get the doctor.<br/>Without hesitation, he put on his clothes, went outside, hopped on William’s fastest horse and headed to the doctor’s house.</p><p>Within 2 hours the doctor had come and gone, as William reentered into bed chambers and saw Julia crying, “my love…what’s wrong? Are you sick?”<br/>She shook her head, “I’m with child”<br/>“Then why are you crying?”<br/>Julia looked down, “I don’t want the baby”<br/>“What, why, this is great news…”<br/>“Surprising news, but remember I said we weren’t ready and I wanted to attend school”<br/>“I guess, God had other plans for us and you can still attend school”<br/>“Yes, he did and really…I can still…”<br/>William nodded, “remember, I promised you, that you can still attend school…even if we have children”<br/>Julia began crying happy tears as she hugged him so tightly, “oh, William…I love you”<br/>“I love you, too”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Are We Ready for This?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 8 ½ months later as Julia was on bed rest, which she just hated, especially when Lily, the nurse maid and aunt Margaret kept informing her of what she should and shouldn’t do during the time of the pregnancy and after when the baby is born.<br/>As she was laying on the bed, reading a book, William comes in, “my love, how are you feeling?”<br/>Julia looked at him, “I want to get out of this bed. I am strong enough to go outside to the garden just for a little walk and it won’t harm the baby.”<br/>William looks at her and begins picking her up, but forgot how heavy she was, “William, what on earth?”<br/>“You said you wanted to go outside, well then, you’re going outside”<br/>She hugs him, “oh, William, but you don’t need to carry me, I can walk”<br/>“Are you sure?”<br/>“Yes, now put me down”<br/>He gently puts her down and takes her hand and they walk into the garden, “but, Julia what if Lily, the nurse or aunty see us”<br/>“They we’ll make a spectacle” she said with a laugh<br/>“Ok” he said with a smile<br/>As they were walking, Julia felt cramping but didn’t let on, because she didn’t want to hear about how she could have harmed her child. But she did hear Lily as she saw her coming towards them, “my lady, are you crazy? And shame on you, your grace, for putting your wife is such danger”<br/>“Lily, I asked him to take me for a walk, through the garden.”<br/>Lily shook her head, “no, my lady, you can cause harm to yourself and your child”<br/>Julia sighed, “Lily, where in heavens have you heard its dangerous for a pregnant woman to just go for a walk?”<br/>“Well, from your aunt Margaret, my mother, and the nurse maid”<br/>“And have you ever witnessed a pregnant woman going for a walk and getting their child harmed?”<br/>Lily shook her head, and began crying, “I’m sorry, my lady. I assume I am fired”<br/>“What, no, don’t be sad. Why don’t you walk with us”<br/>“My lady, that’s…”<br/>“Scandalous?” William asked<br/>She nodded<br/>“That’s why its so fun. Now come on” Julia said and they continued their walk until they made it back to the house and headed to their bed chambers.<br/>When they got to their chambers, Julia felt cramping again, but didn’t let on, since the cramps were far apart from each other.<br/>William helped her back into bed when she asked “are we ready for this?”<br/>He looks at her confused, “sorry?”<br/>“The baby, are we ready for this?”<br/>“I am, Julia.”<br/>“Well, of course the man is always ready, but not the woman.”<br/>“Are you scared, Julia?”<br/>She nodded, “what if I am not a good mother? And is it crazy that I don’t want the nurse maid here?”<br/>“You will be an excellent mother and no, but she is excellent and highest rated in the country. Why don’t you want her here?”<br/>“It’s sounds crazy, but I want to breast feed our baby.”<br/>“That’s not crazy. My mother actually secretly breast fed me”<br/>“She did?”<br/>William nodded, “and because of it, we had an amazing bond”<br/>“Well, William, I only want the nurse maid here until the baby comes, but after the baby is born, she leaves. Also, no nanny”<br/>“No, nanny?”<br/>“We’ll raise the child. If we need someone to look after the baby, it will be Lily. Do we have a deal?”<br/>William sealed the deal, with a tender kiss on her forehead, “deal”</p><p>Throughout the rest of the day, they talked about what their baby would be like and chose names, which wasn’t hard. They both wanted simple names, and chose Daniel Thomas George, for a boy. And for a girl, Mary Susannah Elizabeth.</p><p>It was the middle of the night, when Julia woke up and knew she was in labor, as she shook William awake and told him, “it’s time. Get the doctor, Lily and the nurse”<br/>He nodded, got out of bed and got everyone, who was needed for the birth.<br/>As she was pushing, she screamed for William, but the doctor said, “no, your grace will not see this”<br/>She screamed even louder, “WILLIAM I NEED YOU!”<br/>He rushed in, “Julia?”<br/>She reached for his hand, ‘I’m here, my love and I won’t leave your side”<br/>The doctor was going to tell him to leave, when Lily said, “he stays”<br/>“Fine, but keep pushing” said the doctor</p><p>It was 20 minutes later, with one final push, when William and Julia heard the sound of their baby crying, “it’s a girl!” said the nurse<br/>William began kissing Julia’s head, “we have a daughter”<br/>Julia began crying, and reaching for her, “Mary”<br/>“Is that the name, you chose?” asked Lily and the nurse<br/>“Yes, after my mother”<br/>The doctor wrapped her up in a blanket and handed her to Julia, “William look our daughter. She has your eyes.”<br/>William looked at his wife and daughter and gave them both a kiss on the forehead, “we are truly ready for this…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Princess Mary of Murdochonia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 2 months later, as William and Julia were preparing the christening of their new born baby girl. Lily and the wet nurse were disgusted of how Julia would breast feed Mary, but Julia always said, “it’s a better way to bond, between mother and child.”<br/>The wet nurse would always roll her eyes and Lily would dismiss her, as she turned back to Julia, “are you sure, you don’t need to rest, my lady?”<br/>“No, no. Tomorrow is going to be a big day and I won’t see much of her, so I am going to take her for a walk through the garden. But, before I go outside, can you ask the prince to come to our chambers?”<br/>“Of course, my lady” Lily said as she curtsied and left<br/>Julia was preparing Mary, as she put her in the pram, when William came up from behind her, “she is so beautiful, just like her mother”<br/>Julia smiled, “I see a lot of your mother in her William”<br/>“You do?”<br/>“Yes, just from the portraits.”<br/>“Well, it’s a good thing we named her after her grandmother, then” he said as he place a kiss on her neck, “now, what did you need me for?”<br/>Julia was so clouded from the neck kiss, she in haled and began to focus, “oh, please I beg of you, get rid of the wet nurse.”<br/>“Martha? Are you sure? You may need help during the night, if you want to sleep”<br/>“William, she thinks breast-feeding Mary is disgusting. Well, so does Lily, but she keeps it to herself. During the night, I am always heading to the nursery to see the baby and immediately take Mary from Martha’s arms. So, I beg of you, fire her, and don’t hire anybody until I have school.”<br/>“Ok, I’ll fire her this instant. But when do you start school?”<br/>“In 4 months, my classes begin, but I would like to choose the nanny.”<br/>“Deal”<br/>“Thank you” she said and gave him a kiss and headed to the garden with Mary</p><p>Julia was pushing Mary through the garden path, rocking her in the pram to sleep, when she saw Martha coming up towards her, “I just have one thing to say….your child will become a horrible demanding child, under your supervision. Breast feeding” she spits, “just awful and plus going to school, when you should be focusing on trying and bearing an heir for your grace.”<br/>Julia looked at her and took a deep breath, “is that all?”<br/>“It is”<br/>“Ok, first of all, I grew up with wet nurses and nannies and they were all like you. A cold-hearted woman, who needs to get a boot up her ass. Under my and my husband supervision, even with me going to school, our daughter will do great things as our heir.”<br/>Martha gasps and was about to hit Julia, but didn’t. Instead did the sign of the cross, “may, the good lord have mercy on your soul and mouth.” And walked away</p><p>Julia chuckled, and looked down at Mary, “don’t worry, my darling, we won’t see that woman ever again.”<br/>Mary cooed and smiled<br/>Julia smiled back at her and pushed her pram inside for her nap.</p><p>It was the next day for the christening, as William and Julia were walking down the aisle, holding their baby girl with the godparents, George and Ruby and the honorary grandparents Lord Ogden, and Lord and Lady Brackenreid by their side.<br/>As priest sang in Latin and poured the holy water over Mary’s head, “Princess Mary Susannah Elizabeth, I bless thee in the name of the father, and the son and the holy spirit, amen”<br/>After the christening, everyone headed to the ballroom, where they had a little party. Julia nibbled on food, while Ruby held her niece in her arms as everyone admired Princess Mary. William talked with a few gentlemen including George and his uncle Tom, who all asked him, “so William, when you and the wife going to try for a male heir?”<br/>William smiled, “well, Julia and I have discussed and Princess Mary will be the heir, even if we bear a male after her.” he said with a smug and left the men with a shocked face<br/>“A female, as the heir?” Tom said as he fainted</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Coronation of Prince William</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(This will be my last chapter of this story; the speech by William is from the audible original The Secret Diaries of Detective Murdoch, chapter 10: The Republic of Murdochonia)</p><p>It was a year later, as William’s uncle Tom’s health was failing, but he wanted to see his nephew become king of a wonderland kingdom. <br/>Julia was doing very well in her schooling and was very close to becoming a doctor. She and William talked about having more children, after Mary’s christening, and 9 months later she gave her to a healthy male, William Henry George Thomas, who was now 5 months old. <br/>After giving birth to William Jr, Julia told William, “no more children, for a while!”<br/>William agreed with a kiss to her forehead. <br/>It was the day of William’s coronation, and he was so nervous about his speech, but Julia gave him a kiss, “don’t worry, you’ll be great”<br/>Before walking down, the aisle, he looked at his mother’s portrait, “I hope your proud of your son, mama?”<br/>“She is my son. And so am I.” Tom said as George was pushing his wheelchair<br/>William gave his uncle a hug, when he heard the organ playing and got ready as the doors opened and he walked down the aisle and made it to the throne and sat down.<br/>The priest said many things in Latin and then prayed, then grabbed the crown and raised it, “I dub thee, William Henry Thomas the 1st, King of Murdochonia.” And placed the crown on his head.<br/>Everyone clapped, as William looked all around and saw everyone he loved and cared for, first Julia, who was holding onto William Jr, as she mouthed, “I love you.”<br/>Ruby and Mary, who were beside Julia, and George, his uncle Tom, who had tears in his eyes, his aunt and other family and friends.</p><p>An hour later, it was time to present himself to the kingdom for the first time as King William the 1st. As he got to the balcony, he already heard cheering from the people, and that made him calm knowing the people already loved him. <br/>As he saw the people and looked down and began his speech, “as your king, my vision for the future of Murdochonia are as follows, rules, laws and edicts, will be set forth by thinking men, like myself. Under my leadership, a utopia of a kingdom could be built. Although it’s not all Christian nation; all religions are accepted and equal, and same as for the churches. Racism will not be tolerated! Everyone is equal and anyone can vote including women. All women of their choice can work, got to school and will get equal pay. All in all, democracy should be our guiding light, and no vote is any less or higher than anyone else’s. Murdochonia will continue growing through capitalism, but will also continue helping the less fortunate. No man, woman or child will go hungry or family will be without a home. But how will Murdochonia go above the nations? As, I was writing my speech, the other day, I came upon my late mother’s journal and something she wrote before she had died. As many people knew she was an amazing princess, who loved science, and she always wanted me to remember this before she died, she told me, the future is unknowable, but indicators abound as to what it might become. Wireless communication portends the instantaneous dissemination of knowledge from all parts of the world. Knowledge will end prejudice; demagogues will no longer flourish. Lies and misinformation will disappear. The matters and crises that face us all will be dealt with intelligently and logically. All of humanity will be able to embrace their better selves. At the end of the 20th century and beyond, truth and knowledge will prevail.” </p><p>After his speech, the whole kingdom clapped and cheered for him, “long live king William!” they continued cheering on as William walked back into the hallway as George helped him take off his royal robe, which was so heavy and made him sweat like crazy. <br/>“I need a bath”<br/>“Very good, sir” George said as he took the robe and began the bath.<br/>When William got into the bath, he felt at peace and pleased with his speech and thrilled the kingdom loved him as their king. <br/>As he closed his eyes, Julia walked in, “may I join you?” she said as she took off her robe<br/>William smiled, “of course, my queen” he said and grabbed her hand and helped her in as she laid against his muscular chest.<br/>“Your speech, was amazing William. It brought me to tears and made me happy to see that your views of a kingdom, are my views.”<br/>He grabbed her hair, and pulled it over her to shoulder and nibbled at her neck, “I am glad you liked it my queen” he said with a seductive husky voice and brought his right hand between her legs.<br/>“Oh, William!” is all she could say with a moan.</p><p>2 days later, after William’s coronation he began his work, as he woke up for his breakfast, but when he was about to rang for George, he was already in the room, in tears, “sir, my lady”<br/>“George…did he?”<br/>George nodded, “in his sleep”<br/>“Oh, William” she cried and gave him a hug<br/>It was a week later, when they had the funeral for his uncle Tom; by rules William and Julia weren’t supposed to show emotion, but due to new laws, they allowed it. <br/>“I haven’t cried that much since my mother’s passing” William said as he and Julia walked hand in hand through the garden<br/>“Me as well.”<br/>“We had our problems, but he was more like a father to me, than my own father.”<br/>“He was so proud of you, William and so am I”<br/>William chuckled, “funny thing is, before my 21st birthday, I didn’t want to marry or be king”<br/>“Why not?”<br/>He sighed and rubbed his forehead, “I wanted to travel the world and help the less fortunate”<br/>Julia smiled, “I did too. Well first I wanted to go to school, become a doctor and travel and help the poor.”<br/>William pulled her to him, “but now as king of huge nation, along with my queen, we’ll be great!”<br/>Julia kissed him, “yes with our children” she said and placed his hand on her belly and smiled<br/>“Really?!” He looked at her <br/>She smiled and nodded, “really!” and they kissed to their future.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>